<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Selected Enola Holmes by multifandomkingdom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004441">The Selected Enola Holmes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomkingdom/pseuds/multifandomkingdom'>multifandomkingdom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enola Holmes (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Selection Fusion, Angst and Romance, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Canon Crossover, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Drama &amp; Romance, Enola - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Love, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Gift Fic, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by The Selection Series, Inspired by..., Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Maxerica - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tension, The Author Regrets Nothing, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, What Have I Done, avril you owe me big time but i loved this movie and ship so maybe you don't, enola holmes - Freeform, holmesbury - Freeform, out of character enola holmes, slightly ooc enola, tewksbury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomkingdom/pseuds/multifandomkingdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Enola Holmes was set in a “The Selection” type era?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enola Holmes &amp; Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury, Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury, Maxerica, Maxon Schreave/America Singer, holmesbury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so. A few pointers to avoid confusion. There is no specific time period set. Just know that they’re way in the future  or at least way past the 1800s. So maybe in a very modern era with a twinge of the old fashioned. Also,I don't own any of these characters. Their original authors do. And this story is very inspired by the first three books of Kiera Cass’ 'The Selection' Series.All I own are the extra scenarios and characters I create. Also. I made Tewksbury a Prince in this instead of  just a Marquess. His father is alive (until you know) in this too. He is Maxon's English cousin who is first in line for his own throne. So he's royalty instead of just nobility. Tewks is also about 20 in this while Enola is about to be 19. Also I gave Tewks a first name. It's Reese. Yeah? Yeah. Hope you like it! </p><p> </p><p>So. Here's that 'The Selection' inspired Holmesbury fic that nobody but one asked for!</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enola should have known that this would probably be a bad idea. <em>Yes</em>, she had run away from her brothers to avoid a life that she thought would strip her of her liberty, but even <strong> <em> she </em> </strong> could admit that she should have thought this one through just a little more. No matter. She would wing it and make the most of the situation at hand. Even if she was about to enter a competition that could eventually make her the future Queen of the United Kingdom. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To be fair, she knew that she had to simultaneously hide in plain sight and in a place that her brother Mycroft would least expect her. And that was in this superficial excuse of a speed dating chalk up for Prince Reese. A prince that she did not even care to know. Granted, she'd never even seen him. But she was sure that he was just another aloof prick that preferred to be pent up behind his tall walls of privilege. Plus, she hated the idea of someone having their pick of the litter and thought it a bit shallow. But the young women that lined up at every available stall that took submissions didn't seem to. To each their own, she supposed. For most of them (at least from where she was standing in a bustling London), it was a free pass to being rich, famous, and of course, a future ruling queen. Still, to her, it was merely a meal ticket and an overt hiding spot. Pricey and elaborate but a hiding spot nevertheless. And at the time, it seemed great because, on the off chance that she got selected, she'd be practically unreachable to her brothers. Even if she was plastered on screens everywhere because of the competition from that point on. Her brothers couldn't get past the palace walls unless a royal gave the say so or an event was planned. She knew that much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All of that would have been ideal. But rationalizing now, Enola was sure she wouldn't even get a double-take from the said prince. Which is why she was waiting in line, in the midst of giddy and excited young women to make her submission. Because at least then it would allow her time to think of a backup plan if and when this one fell through. She was desperate, and admittedly, this wasn't one of her shining moments. However, her brothers didn't know she was in London, and if she didn't find a way to put at least some distance between her and them, she was certain Sherlock would sniff her out sooner than later. So really, she was buying time. Yes, she'd go with that for now. It was her turn to submit her form and take her picture to complete her submission.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                ----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The results for who had been "selected" were about to be announced. She was at a cafe, and all eyes except hers were on the TV hanging in the top corner. She enjoyed her muffin with half the mind to get up and leave, but her curiosity always won. So she stayed. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a bit nervous because, truth be told, she could think of no other backup plan that didn't involve her hiding in obscure lodgings. She knew the money her mother left her wasn't going to last forever. But even so, she continued to eat and let her mind run a mile a minute. All while barely paying attention to the voice that came from the screen above her. She hadn't even bothered to look up at the royal family that she assumed was plastered on screen because she didn't really care to gauge the reactions Prince Reese would probably have of every selected girl. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was until she heard <strong> <em> her </em> </strong> name leave the lips of the news commentator. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She seemed to have been momentarily frozen into place. Eyes slowly widening as the realization came in increasing waves. By the time she looked up, she had only seen her picture fading and moving on to the next selected girl. She was one of the 35. She could hardly believe it. And she was shocked to find that she hadn't been immediately filled with complete dread at the idea. She would blame that on the fact that she was relieved that she didn't have to find a plan b for a little while. As she made her way to her temporary room that she'd (thankfully) be moving out of, she began to think. But then other thoughts crept into her head. Thoughts that varied from the fact that sherlock and subsequently Mycroft would undoubtedly know where she was or at least where she was about to go. And the fact that she was on her way to "compete" (<strong> <em> ugh </em> </strong>) for a prince's affections. She even thought with a bitter chuckle that Mycroft would be pleased as being selected immediately raised an individual's status and, by extension, their family's. Upholding appearances and achieving an exalted societal standing seemed to be a kink of his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But as far as she was concerned, she would have to work on staying in this little game that was now afoot. At least long enough to come up with a better plan to eventually live the life she wished to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                          ----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The day had come for the selected to arrive at the palace. Enola had mentally prepared and reminded herself to maintain a level head in the limo ride. She was riding with a few other girls that registered in her area. As they chatted amongst themselves and bonded over being able to snag the "dashing prince," she allowed herself to get lost in the moving image that was outside. She could see a hoard of fans and photographers that lined the streets, no doubt wishing them well and itching to get a glimpse of them. Though the window glass was tinted, she wasn't quite used to the flashes. Not quite knowing what to do with herself, she settled on waving back and smiling much to the delight of ecstatic...<em> fans </em>? Could she actually call them that, though? They didn't really know her yet. Would she stay in this tournament of sorts long enough to even let them get to that point? She wasn't sure, but she did know she'd at least go out swinging when that time came.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As they pulled up to the palace gates, Enola could only observe and take in the place in all its grandeur. She could only think that a child growing up here would be...lonely. And from what she remembers hearing, the prince was an only child. That moment of sympathy she had for him was dashed as she watched a multitude of servants line the entrances. He was still so obscenely wealthy, which wasn't necessarily his fault. Still, he must've been used to having everything served on a silver platter to him. But from what she could view, maids of three had been assigned to each selected girl that had already arrived. Would she be getting the same? She didn't quite know how to manage that. Would she be forced to learn?</p><p>What if she couldn't-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're in the way 5ft4". Rolling her eyes at that, Enola could only restrain herself from responding to the girl that pushed her out of her sight like this mistake in her perfect picture. She wasn't here to cause any trouble. She had to remind herself why but she wasn't going to lie. It was hard when at least 40% of the girls here seemed to be like this. Would the future Queen be one of them? Her stomach might have just curled at the thought. Making her way to the line before her, hands cooly in her pockets. A single whistle escaped her as she continued to take in the place. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                           ----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She had been introduced to her ladies in waiting (Jesus, she wasn't sure she could get used to having those) and shown to her bedroom. She wasn't going to lie; she was impressed. As expected, it was every bit as luxurious as she thought it would be. <em> Not a bad free ride </em> , she mused as she looked around and the bed?  <em> That, </em> she could get used to. It seemed to mold to her, and she was starting to worry she would never want to leave it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not too long after that, her ladies were getting her ready for their first dinner with the royal family. This would probably be the first time she would meet the lad that had these girls so boy crazy. She had to admit, she <em> was </em> a bit curious to know if he was worth all of the hype—just a little.</p><p>And even if he was, she wasn't actually here for him anyway. It took more than looks to sway Enola. What use was a boy with no substance?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As they were seated, she could see the King and Queen whispering to each other discreetly while sizing up the selected. I had noticed a chair to the king's left had been empty. The prince wasn't even here. Well, and that fact had slightly deflated the women around her. Subsequently, a servant came in announcing that the prince sent "his apologies but was otherwise occupied with work but will be sure to greet you all personally tomorrow." You could physically feel the energy in the room shift and reignite at the prince's mention of meeting the women. The almost sudden change tickled Enola. It was truly comical. But she'd stay mum. After the most delicious meal, she could honestly say she has ever tasted (<em> damn, did she pick the best place to freeload </em>), she along with the rest of the selected, made their way to their rooms. But she needed fresh air to at least start concocting a plan b when the warm blankets and delightful roast dinner eminently stops being a possibility for her. Besides, she was never meant to be caged in. Not when outside was so big and revitalizing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But as she made her way to the door that leads to the great garden, the guards at either side had literally crossed their rifles in front of the door as she tried to leave. Enola was slightly flabbergasted. she deemed that that kind of thing was only the stuff of movies, yet here she was. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now that just wouldn't do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                           ----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now Enola didn't mean to get in a near screaming match with the guards who were now putting their hands on her to get her away from the door. She almost broke one's wrist when she felt him inching a bit too low. All she wanted to do was go outside for a second to think. Was that too much to ask? </p><p> </p><p>"Let her go!" the guards looked at whoever elicited that authoritative tone behind her in confusion, momentarily stiffened, and then released her immediately. She’d smoothened any caused wrinkles on her clothes, slit eyes never once leaving the buffoons in front of her in annoyance. Mystery man continued,</p><p> </p><p> "Open the door and let her out."</p><p> </p><p>The guards looked taken aback.</p><p> </p><p>"-but your hi-" Was this door not supposed to be opened or something? Were we not allowed to go into the gardens?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"-I didn't stutter, now please. Open the door." </p><p> </p><p>Smiling smugly in triumph at the guards in front of her and without turning back even once, she made her way out into the night air.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ok? No, bruises?"</p><p> </p><p><em>Fantastic</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Whoever it was had followed her out. She did notice that the voice was deep and male. But surprisingly gentle for the timbre. And Enola also realized how mannerless she was being by not thanking him for helping her back there. It was then that she turned around. And under the dimly lit garden lights stood a tall young man, with attractive broad shoulders that possessed what she would begrudgingly have to accept was probably the most gorgeous face that she had ever seen in her young life. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tewks (Reese) walks and talks with Enola.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Enola had been drinking in the beautiful man's appearance to the point that she hadn't realized quickly enough that she was staring. Thank god she was in relative darkness because the spreading warmth on her cheeks was probably evident. Clearing her throat and looking anywhere but at him, she cooly composed herself and tried to hide the wince that resulted from her upper arm being in pain. she then hurriedly uttered a</p><p> </p><p> "I'm fine." <em> Or at least I will be, </em> she thought.</p><p> </p><p>The young man wasn't convinced, but he dropped it. Instead, he looked at her with curious eyes and a boyish smirk. At that, she decided that she was going to go on that walk that she desired earlier. As she turned to leave, she had noticed that <strong> <em> he </em> </strong> intended to do the very same thing. She couldn't just shoo whoever this man was off. not after he was why she was even out here. Enola was many things, but she wasn't rude (on purpose anyway). So what could she do but allow him to fall in step beside her? But wait. She hadn't even asked this stranger his name to properly thank him.</p><p> </p><p>"You're Enola Holmes, right? I remember seeing your picture when the selected were being announced." </p><p> </p><p>She nodded and then proceeded to ask him with a small polite smile, </p><p>"So what name should I attach to the face that helped me get out here."</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to shock him momentarily. His expression and silence seemed to weigh whether she was joking or not because he genuinely could not tell. Though she couldn't think why she would be. Was she <em> supposed </em> to know who he was? See, Enola had grown up in the countryside in all fairness and though she did read and get an education, she wasn't as attached to today's famous figures as most of the people her age were (if this man could even be deemed notable, that is). She had still been waiting for a response from him, and when he realized, he scrambled to respond with an "I'm Reese."</p><p> </p><p>That was enough to make her stop walking just as abruptly as he had said it. Did she hear that correctly? She looked at him to see if he was deceiving her, but then it all started to click. She actually took in the crisp suit he was wearing and the slightly loosened tie around his neck. <em> No doubt expensive, and </em>   <em> he must have been working late and finally caught a break </em> , she thought. That would have explained his absence at dinner tonight. His hair was slightly disheveled but somehow kempt.  <em> Probably from running his hand through it on more than one occasion today. </em>  He looked like he could have needed the fresh air as much as she did. Which meant that...he actually  <em> was </em>  the prince.  <strong> Shit </strong>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                      ----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> Pull yourself together, Holmes! </em>  she thought to herself. Even if he was the man she had negative preconceived notions about. She still had to keep her guard up and stay in the game. But he didn't seem like a stuck up prick. Not if the way he helped her out just now said anything. She had already embarrassed herself twice that night in front of the prince, no less, and she wasn't going to do it a third time. She could already see the amusement dancing in his kind dark eyes. And she decided then and there that she would have to put distance between herself and yet another man. Especially if they were eliciting notions of  <em> kind </em>   <em> eyes </em> . Really, what had gotten into her, she had only just met the heir, and she already sounded like she had a crush on him. She tells herself that she  <em> doesn't </em>, at least.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"so you're the man all this fuss is for" she hadn't meant to say it, but he seemed to take amusement in the statement and laughed. She'd decided that the sound was...nice. But she'd never let him know that. </p><p> </p><p>"and I believe you signed up to be a part of it, lady Enola and as they say, teamwork makes the dream work," he winked. There was no trace of mean-spiritedness in his remark, and she couldn't help but smile because he did have a point. Even if she was there for entirely different reasons than he probably thought.</p><p> "Touché," she conceded in fun. </p><p>"So how do you like the palace so far?" he had his hands behind his back and fell back into step with her.</p><p> </p><p>"well, your highness-"</p><p> </p><p>"-please call me Reese."</p><p> </p><p>"well, <em> Reese,  </em>honestly? I think it's...huge for lack of a better word. And so...rich."</p><p> </p><p>He snorted at that with an eyebrow raised. "Rich?"</p><p> </p><p>She could see the amusement and lightly shoved him, hiding a smile. She'd realized that he was easy to warm up to. She didn't know if that was good for her or not, considering her intentions of being here in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>"yes, rich, and don't get me wrong, it's beautiful and all but...you know? You'll have to forgive me for my limited vocabulary. It's been a long day," she chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Understandable. I like to come out here after one of those too. That and my little passion for botany."</p><p> </p><p>"So am I looking at ye pride and joy?" she joked as they strolled. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, absolutely, a thing of beauty isn't she," he played along. </p><p> </p><p>"Could use a trim if you ask me," he let out a laugh, and it was starting to worry her how she couldn't help but genuinely smile every time he did so. </p><p> </p><p>"So Lady Enola, am I to assume you'd find a way to trim an already perfect hedge?" </p><p> </p><p>"Perfect in whose eyes, Reese?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mine" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                      ----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That one word and the way he said it lit something warm inside of her. Maybe she was reading too deeply into this, but it had sounded like a double entendre. Her blush was making itself known. And the look he was giving her wasn't helping the little somersaults her stomach was having either. Were they still talking about the hedges? Doing her best to keep things relatively normal, she cleared her throat. She continued like nothing had internally tripped her up in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. But if I may be honest with you, I don't really care about flowers. At least not the way you seem to." </p><p> </p><p>"Not many people do, I'm afraid. But that's alright. We can't all be blessed with taste" that earned him another shove.</p><p> </p><p>"Prince Reese everyone, a true comedian" rolling her eyes smiling,he mock bowed, and she laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"No, really, though, flowers can be used to communicate how one feels. Like a language of sorts. A lot of people use them for love and-" </p><p> </p><p>"-is that what you intend to do? Leave various flowers for all of us to decipher your affections" she was joking, of course. Still, he didn't catch it quickly enough if his rising blush was anything to go by. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"oh! no, I mean maybe, but I genuinely intend to talk to you all and get to know you but honestly...I'm not sure how to go about all of this. I know the basics but dating 35 girls at once is...I just feel like I don't know what I'm doing."</p><p> </p><p>Enola could sympathize, and guilt was starting to rare its ugly head. Here, she took advantage of a prince who was basically pouring his heart out to her and giving her an escape from her brothers while trying to find a wife and balance his duties in front of the entire country. <em> Damn her conscience for what she was about to tell him. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> "Ok </em>. You should probably know something."</p><p> </p><p>He looked deflated, "oh, you have a boyfriend back home, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"no!-<em>no</em>. It's not that. I don't actually," why was she so eager to shut that down? And why did those somersaults return when he perked up at her debunking his theory? <em>Anyway</em>,</p><p> </p><p>"I was just going to say that my intentions for entering the selection weren't entirely pure. You see, my brothers are looking for me and wanted to drag me back to a life of misery. My oldest brother Mycroft more than my other one Sherlock, really. And to put some distance between them, I entered this competition knowing that they wouldn't be able to touch me if I got selected by some miracle. And now I feel terrible because, excuse my french Reese or Viscount Tewksbury, but you're not the prick I thought you would be. I feel terrible knowing that you're practically housing and feeding me when I initially had no intention of helping you. On top of that I could be wasting your time and in the place of a girl that truly wants to be here. A girl that could end up being the love of your life. I'm truly so sorry." she had finally stopped pacing and looked him in the eyes to weigh his reaction.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                        ----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She couldn't quite read the shifting emotions on Reese's face, which only worried her more. She was sure that she'd be the first girl to be kicked out of the competition now. And the irony of her also being the first of the selected that the prince even got to spend time with like this wasn't lost on her either.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you really just call another of my titles after my first name? You do know that Viscount could also act as a first name as well as Reese, right? Or even Tewksbury. It's all the same to me."</p><p> </p><p><em> What </em>? Is that what he picked up from all she had just said? Enola was now stunned to momentary silence.</p><p> </p><p>"wait, you're not...<em> mad </em>?" she really was lost here.</p><p> </p><p>"How could I be mad at honesty?" he was as collected as she had first seen him earlier that night under the dim lamplight. He really was telling the truth.</p><p> </p><p>"So I guess I should prepare to leave then?" she was trying to find some sort of course of action.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, why would you do that? Wouldn't that make it easier for your brothers to get to you? They already know where you are, so the news of you leaving would be spoonfeeding them your whereabouts."</p><p> </p><p>Did she hear that correctly? Was he suggesting that he'd actually let her...<em> stay </em>? Maybe he had a longer day than she did because he just might be delirious, but she wasn't complaining. And his earnest eyes that were honestly considering and assessing her and her situation only made her want to hug him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Was she becoming soft? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So are you saying..."</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her with a small smile and confirmed her suspicions,</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Lady Enola, I'm saying you can stay. I'll keep you in the competition until you decide to leave or come up with a plan to escape your brothers if you choose to drop out. Just let me know."</p><p> </p><p>This man was heaven sent. There was no other explanation for it. He really did care. And before he knew it, she was barreling towards him for a hug repeating phrases of thanks. His minor shock passed as his arms enveloped her, and enjoyed the warm gesture. Her hair smelt of roses, and he tried his best not to take a whiff. He wasn't a creep. Realizing her actions, she hurriedly pulled away and composed herself. She knew that she'd just have to find a way to repay him somehow because that's just the way she was.</p><p>In fact, she had an idea of how. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What if, in exchange for staying here, I help you pick out the girl of your dreams? You know, be your wing-woman of sorts. It's the least I could do." 

His gaze on her lasted a beat longer than usual, and he responded with,</p><p> </p><p>"Would you really?" </p><p> </p><p>He seemed relieved. There was something else there that Enola couldn't quite place, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was helping him because she knew she could, plus she perceived he needed it.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, it'll be fun and something to do while I'm here. Please. I insist. we can even have a secret signal we can use with each other if we need to tell the other something important. or if we just want a private audience with each other" </p><p> </p><p>"like a wink?"</p><p> </p><p>"something like that but maybe something more discreet?' I say an ear tug."</p><p> </p><p>He agreed and sincerely couldn't find it in him to say no to a deal like that, so he didn't.</p><p>He offered his arm, to which she accepted, and they both walked back to the palace with renewed promise and closeness that wasn't there at the beginning of their encounter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enola observed. It was one of the things she did best, after all. And right now, the recipient of her observation was Prince Reese's mother, Queen Athena. She had just joined her and the rest of the selected in the great room, and for what? Enola had yet to figure out. To be fair, she had just gotten there. But this was all Enola knew of her.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen was generally beloved by the people. Warm but reserved. She was the epitome of grace, composure, and regality. She said plenty with few words. And she was a traditionalist who was sometimes willing to bend for modernity's (her son's) sake. Enola had seen her for the first time today, and she politely greeted the selected as she sat down with a book. She had looked slightly guarded, but that was a mystery Enola would try to refrain from cracking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The girls around her had been practically gawking and attempting to make themselves presentable to who may become their future mother-in-law. And the thought made her realize something. She had read somewhere that Queen Athena had had trouble conceiving in the past. And that Reese was nothing short of a miracle baby. So Enola was beginning to understand why she looked so guarded. The daughter she never had may have been in this room, and she didn't want to be disappointed or show favoritism in case the one she would have wanted wasn't her son's choice. And so, in such little time, Enola had started to view her with new eyes. Because another thing Enola can now add to her personal knowledge of her majesty was the fact that she was also a tender, wise soul. And she hadn't even said a word to her yet. So much for that refrain earlier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The near-silence didn't last long as one of the girls, January, decided that she wanted to spark a conversation with the Queen. January was the type that naturally loved to hear herself speak. An ambitious girl, of course, but one who was so self-interested that she was oblivious to how negatively she was perceived. She was beautiful, so at least there was that. But so was just about every other selected girl that surrounded Enola. And Enola was willing to bet that January would be one of the first to go. Queen Athena was really an expert on exercising patience and maintaining a pleasant face because she listened to January with little to no input other than a polite response here and there. However, Enola could acknowledge that though January was many things, she also sort of got the conversation ball rolling. The others were starting to formulate ways to involve themselves in the growing talk, and not long after, they gathered on the floor in a semi-circle at the foot of the Queen's chair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Enola kept a small distance, but even she was invested in what the Queen had to say. And she had to admit, it was nice to just be a girl and listen to advise that by her standards was shocking when it came from someone like a Queen. But then she had to remind herself that Queen Athena came from relative poverty until she had won the selection and married the then Prince Dixon. She wasn't a stranger to the experience of being underprivileged and so her advice mirrored that of a person who has seen the world in a multitude of ways. Enola could admire that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a period of comfortable discussion (and more reading on Enola's part), she had heard an audible chorus of gasps and felt a shift in the air. Excitement spiked it now. She looked up to see the girls facing someone, and following their vision, she spotted a well-dressed Reese by the massive frame doors. He greeted the selected and kissed his grinning mother on the cheek with a pleasant and urbane smile.</p><p> </p><p> "So sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to stop by and say hello to you lovely ladies before you all begin to get ready for the interviews that will introduce you to the rest of the country and subsequently the world. No pressure, by the way,"</p><p> </p><p>He was met with light giggling in response. He surveyed the room subtly with a small smile and momentarily locked eyes with a smirking Enola. She could've sworn she saw his smile stretch just a little as he looked at her. And he continued,</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that was just about all I have time to do for now. Forgive me for being so brief."</p><p>January had other plans, though, and with a flirtatious simper, she retorted</p><p> </p><p>"So soon? We've only just gotten to see you. Stay with us a little longer; what's the harm?" </p><p> </p><p>See? Ambitious.</p><p> </p><p>And January had inadvertently reminded Enola that she had a point. <strong> <em> This  </em> </strong>was actually the first time that the rest of the selected had gotten to meet the prince. Enola had to remember that though she and Reese were already acquainted, that wasn't the same for everyone else. Reese glanced at his amused mother and then at Enola briefly and took January's slight eagerness in stride. Looking into her eyes and making his way towards her, he sweetly responded</p><p> </p><p>"No harm at all, in fact, it would be my pleasure. But unfortunately, we have a very tight schedule to keep. I can promise you that we shall meet again and soon." He sealed his promise with a delicate kiss on her hand.</p><p> </p><p><em> Huh </em> . So Reese  <em> could </em>  flirt. And well too, apparently  (<em>what? Enola could give credit where it was due). </em></p><p> </p><p>And she could see that the rest of the girls were now covertly staring daggers behind their books and fans at January, who was too intoxicated by her good fortune to care. Enola found it all rather amusing, to be honest. </p><p> </p><p>And if she had been paying less attention, she may have missed the slight but subtle tug Reese gave his ear as he smiled and glanced at her before making his exit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reese was right. There really <em> was </em> a tight schedule to keep. Not that she didn't expect it before. But the fact that she couldn't find the time to talk to him after his ear tug was proof of the rowdy and glittery chaos that presently surrounded her was intense. All she could do was try to find his face in the sea of hairdressers, stylists, and cameramen backstage and convey her apology through her facial expression. His conveyed a wink followed by a look that told her not to worry and that he clearly understood given the chaos. She made a mental note to talk to him as soon as all of this was wrapped up. But in the meantime, Reese was just as amused as she was at the whole thing. She chuckled to herself and smiled as she was directed to a chair to start her hair and makeup. She was still waiting for her ladies in waiting to arrive with the dress they had made for her for the occasion. But until then, she was graced with conversation from her the men handling her light brown wavy hair and makeup.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Ok, honey, I haven't really seen your dress yet, so I don't exactly have a guide. So what are you going for? Sexy? Sweet? Seductive? What part of the beauty spectrum do you want to land on?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Enola had never put much thought into her appearance. And though she wasn't a completely hopeless case when it came to all things fashion and makeup, she hardly ever found a need for them. Don't get her wrong, Enola admired those that loved it, but she just wasn't the type. Plus, there was the fact that she never really had anyone to "impress" before (she was plenty impressive on her own). And she didn't really want to change herself for anyone. Not the general public or Reese and his family. So that's what she said,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I don't really want to change anything. I'm happy with me as is."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her hairstylist was intrigued and looked at his friend preparing her makeup in silent agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"That's so cute, alright, so we won't change much. If anything, all we'll do is enhance what you already have. You know, sell the whole natural beauty and silent confidence angle to the audience."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Enola let them do their jobs and relaxed as they worked with skillful hands around her head and face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And because her ask was simpler than most, they didn't spend as much time on her as they would have on another girl. And not long after that had her ladies in waiting come with her gown and by God, was it gorgeous. She had seen some of the dresses that the others had worn, and yes, they were lovely, but she could honestly say that her ladies went above and beyond with hers. It was undoubtedly the most beautiful teal, off the shoulder gown she'd ever laid eyes on. And it turned out to be the only one that was that tone. Others opted for vibrant yellows and flirtatious pinks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She just had to hug those responsible because she was at a loss for words.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ladies, you've outdone yourselves. All this effort for me?" Enola was moved and just a bit guilty but touched nevertheless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lillian, the head lady in waiting, was smiling and said,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's really no problem. We're here to do our best for you." </p><p>Enola could only hug and thank them again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As she changed into it and looked at herself, she discovered that...she wasn't opposed to how she looked. In fact, she rather liked it. An elevated version of herself (that she was glad that she still recognized) stared back at her. She looked like a future princess. She chuckled at the reminder in her head that told her that there was little to no chance that that would happen. It was enough of a miracle that she made it this far away from her brothers. Wait. <strong> <em> Her brothers. </em> </strong>  They'd undoubtedly be watching her tonight. Mycroft would probably be with his friends from the government, relishing the fact that his unruly little sister somehow made it into the selection and, by extension, the royal palace. Hell,  <strong> <em> he </em> </strong> probably thought that he was already royalty just by that point alone. But she knew Sherlock would be watching out of sheer curiosity, and her mother, wherever she may be, might...well...Enola hoped she'd at least watch, but she knew she likely wouldn't. It had been almost three years since she left without a trace, but she assumed (wished, actually) that she at least kept tabs on her daughter. She tried not to dwell on the saddening thoughts and got out of the dressing room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was then she had nearly bumped into who Enola would consider the greatest pain in the ass she had ever met. One of the selected that opted for a dawn-tinted garment and <em> leagues </em>  above January in the bitch department. Lorica Billson. A Cambridge girl that was born rich and would likely die that way as well. Entitled. Cunning. Wicked. And she was now glowering at Enola as she took her in. But Enola had detected something that crossed her scrutinizing eyes. If she wasn't, well,  <em> her </em> , she might've missed it. But it was there. Clear as the pure sea.  <em> Jealousy </em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Give me your dress."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pause. Enola must have misheard. She had to have misheard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Excuse </em> me?" She couldn't be serious. But apparently, she was because Lorica wasn't budging,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "You heard me. Give me. Your dress"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With every venomous word she spoke, she stepped closer to Enola. With her eyebrows raised in entertainment, an unafraid Enola responded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely not. Yours is just fine."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lorica had a lot of guts. She'd give her that.</p><p>So much so that she had started to harshly grab at her dress in an attempt to take it off. She was trying to ruin it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> Now </em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As much as Enola didn't exactly care to be in this competition other than, for you know, her freedom from namely Mycroft, etc., she <em> did </em>  know the rules of this game. She knew that if any selected girl were to hurt another "contestant" ( <em> ugh </em> ), she'd be  <em> immediately </em>  kicked out. And she knew that it would be worse for her to hurt  <strong> <em> Lorica's </em> </strong> type. Enola knew that she'd have to exercise patience and self-control if she wanted to last here. But she had never been so tempted to use what Edith had taught her all those years ago. Plus, she knew a small crowd was beginning to build and susurrate around her, so she had to be particularly cautious. So she stepped back and wordlessly withdrew her hand from her gown as swiftly as possible and walked away. She made sure to take a path that ensured Reese and his parents were in earshot and view. Because she was sure, Lorica would be on her tail. And as bitchy as she was, she wasn't foolish enough to try her nonsense in front of the royals. Her manipulative side wouldn't allow her to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From the corners of Enola's eyes, she could see a few selected girls that shared a more subtle version of Lorica's sentiment. Others were either impressed with her look or chastising their now stressed ladies in waiting because they were under the impression that her dress should have been there's, to begin with. But there was one girl, Benita James or Benny, as she insisted on being called that seemed to have an expression of pure respect. And Enola appreciated that more than she'd like to admit. It was already so hostile in this overblown beauty pageant, and it was nice to know that at least one other girl didn't want to slit her throat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The interviews were going as well as they could have. Enola wasn't exactly nervous. Reese and his parents, King Dixon and Queen Athena, were sitting off on one side of the studio stage. They observed each selected girl's interviews. Lorica went, flirted, and the crowd ate it up. Enola could only roll her eyes and wait her turn. and as it came, she was welcomed to thunderous applause. She curtsied to the royals, and as she looked back up, she could see something in Reese's eyes that she hadn't entirely understood. But his expression gave her goosebumps, darkening cheeks, and <em> perhaps </em>  a couple butterflies. At his observation of her state, he smiled just a little wider.  <em> Damn him </em>, she cursed internally. She'd blame her blush on the makeup. But besides that, the interview went well. She'd managed to unintentionally make the audience laugh a few times (and Reese too, though she tried to convince herself that that hardly mattered to her). While also making some pretty hard-hitting and sometimes gritty points.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well, she was already here; so why not use her possibly growing platform for good? Reese seemed to be impressed, and his parents weren't specifically displeased either (she wouldn't care if they were to be very frank), but she'd take the win for what it was. And as she got up to leave, she saw a smooth Reese tug his ear as he sat up while she curtsied and exited the stage to applause.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It would be another hour before the interviews wrapped up and another half hour before she and Reese finally got the opportunity to talk to each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Finally," he laughed. Enola chuckled too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Right? And I hate to hurry you, but we kind of have to get a move on because I still have to change out of this thing and then get ready for dinner soon or are we having dinner in this and then changing?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, and I think we're having dinner before you have to change, but before I forget to say it, you look stunning and were fantastic out there." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had <em>almost</em> sounded a little flustered as he said it before he regained himself. Enola had looked down with a smile and nudged him and asked,</p><p> </p><p>"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was joking, of course</p><p>And in response, he returned the smile and said</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"yes, but not just that, I came to ask your advice. You remember, January? From the great room?'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> Did she ever? How could she not? </em> </p><p> </p><p>But Enola had tried to keep a controlled, pleasant expression on her face because ever since she had decided to be Reese's friend on the inside of this competition, she had promised to let her opinion come after he had spent time with whatever selected girl. She didn't want to influence his decision before he got the chance to form a first impression of any of the girls. So she listened and let him know he could go on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"well, I was thinking about taking her riding so that I could get to know her, what do you think? Do you think that she'd be up for it?" he was earnest and it sort of made her heart flutter. He really <em> was </em> sweet. She'd have to figure out why she was reacting to him like this later, but for now, she'd lend him her ear and advice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I think she'd have tea with you on the side walk if you asked her" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Reese only snickered in relief and joy. It was nice to know that she could get him to loosen up from his usually uptight princely state. They were nearing the dining hall. And in a tone and act that feigned awe, Enola continued.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and <em> do </em> let me know how it goes, Viscount."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Still smiling with mirth swimming in his eyes at her theatrics, Reese replied, his hands behind his back, playing along,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why, of course, Lady Enola," and in a more sincere tone, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"you will always be the first to know."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And for the second time that night, she had mentally cursed him for those <em> damned </em> butterflies he always prompted to erupt in her whenever he looked at her like that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been a few weeks of Enola "living" in the palace. She had now been subjected to etiquette classes, amongst other things, along with the rest of the selected. Early national polls had been taken, and bets had been made to see which selected girl would win. The results for the polls would be announced tonight after we ate dinner. But since this entire competition started, not only had she found a true friend in Benny, but their group of 35 had also gotten smaller. Seven girls had been sent home, and as Enola had predicted, January was one of the first to leave. Her exit was nothing short of what a girl like January was capable of. <em> Yelling </em> .  <em> Swearing </em> .  <em> Threats of lawyers being in contact.  </em> The works <em> . </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In fact, right now, as Reese and Enola had found the time to fence, he had been giving her what she deemed to be a hilarious account of their date. By the end of their conversation, they had both been in stitches. She had hardly been in attire to even get into the sport. Still, she grabbed a sword and fenced in her unceremonious culottes and off the shoulder top without a second thought. Reese had taken off his gunmetal grey suit jacket and had inadvertently given her a peek at his toned chest under his ivory dress shirt that had been partially unbuttoned towards the top. She wasn't about to lose for the sake of distractions. No matter <em> how </em>   <em> easy </em>   <em> on </em>   <em> the </em>   <em> eyes </em>  said distractions could be.  <em> Besides </em>, she could multitask.</p><p> </p><p>"You could have given me a warning about her, you know? aren't you supposed to be my wing-woman?"</p><p> </p><p>He nudged her as they calmed down from the laughter. Enola lunged, Reese parried, then attacked. He tried to knock the sword out of Enola's hand, but she deflects the blade, whirls around, and lunges, securing a point for her.</p><p>Chuckling, Enola explained her reasoning,</p><p> </p><p>"I <strong> <em> am </em> </strong>! I promise, but the reason I didn't was because I wanted you to formulate your own opinion of her before I told you what I thought. You know, to make sure that she and every other girl gets a fair shot at you before I put my two pennies worth."</p><p> </p><p>Reese seemed to consider what she was saying as he ran his free hand through his silky brunette hair,</p><p> </p><p>"fair enough, but a little heads up would have been great."</p><p> </p><p>Reese got the jump on Enola and came in low, obtaining a point and leveling the two scores.</p><p>She lunges, but he sees her trick from a mile away and catches her sword and sweeps it in a full circle pulling them together, chest to chest, face-to-face. Enola softly gasped and tries not to be enraptured by their proximity as she looked up at the tall man who currently had one of her hands pinned behind her back. His dark eyes took her in, and she felt bare to him. He was looking at her with such subtle intensity that had she not been held so tightly to his chest, her knees would have buckled. Enola knew she was passed just simply finding Reese attractive. She could admit that much. And his lithe but muscular body against hers was not helping matters either. She also knew she was reddening as they breathed heavily. He looked like he was conceiving a million thoughts at once, and dare she say it...<em> entranced </em>. Her mind must be playing tricks on her. Anyway, Enola needed to snap out of it and act fast! So she did.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry in advance," she says, half tender, half mischievous. She sees his delicately chiseled face start to contort in confusion. She stomps once on his foot, frees herself as his grip on her loosens, taking his own sword and disarming him in the process, then sees the same face twist into something of agony. He groans in anguish but recovers, though not swiftly enough to grab her again.</p><p> </p><p>"Agh, you play dirty, Holmes," he says as he straitens himself, no signs of actual annoyance on his features.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there any other way to play? Plus, you should know, I play to win," she quips, tossing her dark chestnut locks behind her, a teasing eyebrow raised and both swords pointing at the heir crossed in the shape of an 'X.'</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles as a response and gracefully accepts defeat.</p><p> </p><p>"You most certainly do," he agrees, a fond smile gracing his features as he regained a steady control of his breathing. Their conversation and banter lasted another twenty minutes before they'd attempted to make themselves more presentable for the walk towards their respective chambers to get ready for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you at dinner," he said as she waved him goodbye at her room door.</p><p>She had let her ladies work their magic as they prepped and primmed her for something as basic as eating food. Enola didn't understand the need for such extravagance for a meal with other living, breathing human beings like her, but she didn't voice that opinion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------</p><p> </p><p>Enola was in love. This cheesecake she was eating was heaven on a plate. She didn't mean to give the weak moan, but it was by far the best thing she had ever tasted. </p><p> </p><p>"Lady Enola?" a voice called. </p><p> </p><p>The other heads in the room turned to the voice, which belonged to Prince Reese. Enola was surprised that he'd address her, or any of them actually, so casually and in front of the others. </p><p>What was worse than being called out so unexpectedly was that her mouth was full of food. She covered it with her hand and chewed as quickly as she could manage. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds, but with so many eyes on her, including Reese's parents, the King and Queen, it felt like an eon. Enola noted Lorica's smug face as she tried to clear her mouth. She must have looked like an easy kill in her eyes. Enola tried not to roll hers to show her that she'd been sorely mistaken because she had other matters to deal with right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Your Highness?" she replied as soon as she had most of it swallowed. </p><p>"How are you enjoying the food?" </p><p>Reese seemed on the verge of laughter, either from her bewildered expression or because he'd brought up a detail from their very first conversation. </p><p> </p><p><em> The little prick.  </em>He was having fun with this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She tried to stay relaxed and answered in a saccharine tone that they both knew she was feigning.</p><p> </p><p>"It's wonderful, Your Highness. This cheesecake. . . well, I have a dear cousin who loves sweets more than I do. I think she'd shed a tear if she tasted this. It's marvelous." </p><p> </p><p>Reese swallowed a bite of his own desert and leaned back in his chair. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you really think she would cry?" </p><p> </p><p>He seemed exceedingly amused at the idea. </p><p> </p><p>She thought about it. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, actually, I do. She doesn't have much of a filter when it comes to her emotions." </p><p> </p><p>"Would you wager cash on it?" he asked quickly.</p><p> </p><p> Enola noticed every girl's heads turning back and forth between her and Reese as if they were watching a tennis game. </p><p> </p><p>"If I had any to bet, I certainly would." </p><p> </p><p>She grinned at the notion of betting over someone else's tears of joy. </p><p> </p><p>"What would you be willing to trade instead? You seem to be very good at striking deals."</p><p> </p><p> He was enjoying this little game. Fine. She'd play. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, what do you want?" she posed. </p><p> </p><p>Then she wondered what in the world she could offer someone who had already had it all. </p><p> </p><p>"What do <strong> <em> you </em> </strong> want?" he countered. </p><p> </p><p>Now that was a captivating question. Almost as entertaining as thinking about what she could offer Reese or what he could offer her. He had the world at his disposal. So what <em> did </em> she want? </p><p> </p><p>She wasn't a royal or even nobility, but she was living like she was. She had more incredible food than she could finish and the most comfortable bed she could imagine. People were waiting on her hand and foot, whether she liked it or not. </p><p>And if she needed anything, all she had to do was ask. </p><p>The only thing she really wanted was something that made this place feel like less of a palace. She couldn't ask for her family to visit <em> for obvious reasons </em>. And she'd only been here a few weeks. </p><p> </p><p>"If she cries, I want to wear pants for a week," she gave. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone laughed, but in a quiet, refined way. Even the king and queen seemed to find her offer beguiling. She liked the way Queen Athena looked at her like Enola was less of a foreigner to her now. </p><p> </p><p>"Done," Reese said. </p><p> </p><p>"And if she doesn't, you owe me a walk around the grounds tomorrow afternoon." His eyes were twinkling with mischief. And she would bet hers reflected somewhat of the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>Someone next to her had interrupted her moment with him by making a disapproving noise. Oh. The youngest Holmes realized that if she had lost, she'd be the first girl there to officially get time one-on-one with the prince after the first batch of eliminated girls. Part of her wanted to renegotiate, but if she was going to be helpful—as she'd promised him—she couldn't brush off what would be some of his first attempts at trying to date. Even if they both knew anything between them wouldn't go anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"You drive a hard bargain, sir, but you've got yourself a deal." </p><p> </p><p>"Xavier?" The butler he had spoken to earlier as they were having dinner stepped forward. </p><p> </p><p>"Go make a cheesecake and send it to the lady's family. Have someone wait while her cousin tastes it, and let us know if she does, in fact, cry. I'm most curious about this." </p><p> </p><p>Xavier nodded and was off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You should write a note to send with it and tell your family you're doing alright. In fact, you all should. After dinner, write a letter to your families, and we'll make sure they receive them by tonight." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone smiled and sighed, glad to finally be included in the goings-on. We finished the rest of our dinner and went to write our letters. </p><p>Enola would be writing a letter to her cousin and Sherlock (Mycroft could kick rocks for all she cared). She contemplated writing one to her mother simply because she had tried and failed before. Plus, she simply didn't know where she was or if she even wanted to be found. She decided against it and went scribbling away with the stationary Lillian had provided for her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We were all in the great room, getting ready to watch the first national poll results about the Selection. Once we were all settled, the TV was turned on, and we watched the report. There were the same announcements as ever—budget updates for projects, the progress of the wars, and another rebel attack in the East—and then the last half hour was the anchor making commentary over footage of our day. </p><p>"Here, Miss Lorica Billson says goodbye to her many admirers in Cambridge. It took this lovely young lady more than an hour to break away from her fans." </p><p>Enola saw Lorica smile smugly as she watched herself on-screen. </p><p> </p><p>She was sitting next to Cassie Lynch, who had hair straight as a bone and so pale blond it looked white as it fell to her waist. There was no gentle way to put it: Her breasts were huge. They crept out of her strapless dress, tempting anyone to try and ignore them. </p><p>Cassie was pretty but in a typical way. It was similar to Lorica's style. Enola wasn't sure exactly how, but the image of them side by side prompted the thought, 'keep your enemies closer.' Enola concluded that they'd singled each other out right away as the other's strongest competition. </p><p> </p><p>"The others from the Mideast were just as popular. Amber Bing's quiet, courteous demeanor sets her apart instantly as a lady. As she carries herself through the crowd, she wears a humble, beautiful expression not too different from the face of the queen herself." </p><p> </p><p>"And Benita James of Kent was all effervescence as she departed today, singing the national anthem with her send-off band." Pictures of Benny smiling and embracing people from her home province flashed across the screen.</p><p> "She's an immediate favorite of several people we interviewed today." </p><p> </p><p>Benny reached over and squeezed my hand. That settled it; I was pulling for Benny. She needed to win this thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Also traveling with Miss James was Enola Holmes, the younger sister of the brilliant detective, Sherlock Holmes, and revered minister Mycroft Holmes." She rolled her eyes as she felt eyes on her that now seemed to recognize where they had heard her last name from. The anchor made her look better than she felt at the moment. All she remembered was searching the crowds, sad that her mother had yet again not shown up, even for this. But the footage they chose of her searching made Enola appear mature and caring.</p><p>Hugging Edith and her cousin goodbye was touching, beautiful. </p><p>Still, it was nothing compared to the images of her at the airport. </p><p> </p><p>"But we know where you grew up means nothing in the Selection, and it seems Lady Enola is not to be overlooked. Upon landing in London, Lady Enola was the crowd darling at the airport, stopping to take pictures, sign autographs, and simply speak to anyone there. Miss Enola Holmes is not afraid to get her hands dirty, a quality that many believe our next princess needs." </p><p>Nearly everyone turned to look at Enola. She could see it in their eyes, the same look She'd gotten from Lorica and others. Suddenly those stares made sense. Her intentions didn't matter. They didn't know she didn't even want this. In their eyes, Enola was a threat. And she could see they wanted her gone. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not a lot of people knew this about Enola, but she loved music. She composed it, read it, and played it. She was delighted when she saw, in her room upon her arrival weeks ago, that there was a violin in the corner, as well as a guitar and a gorgeous, sleek piano. She had loved music ever since she was a little girl watching her older brother Sherlock play the violin. She even begged her parents for violin lessons after that. Then the piano. Then guitar. And they capped it at drums. And Enola had mastered the four instruments in a matter of three months. </p><p> </p><p>It was music that helped her cope with the loss of her father, the disappearance of her mother, and the near ostracism from her brothers. Sherlock made continuous efforts to mend his relationship with his sister. However, Mycroft thought her a lost cause, so he didn't even bother. But it was the same music that helped her cope with yet another negative situation. Enola could practically feel the hostility and hatred that radiated off almost every selected girl she came in contact with. She hardly cared, but that didn't mean she wasn't a bit hurt. </p><p>But thoughts of that kind slipped away as she joined a band practicing for a birthday ball that Reese had insisted on throwing at the palace later that week. One of the selected, Beatrice Lont, would be the first to celebrate a birthday there. She was a nice enough girl, from what Enola could tell. A lady through and through. She seemed to have what looked like genuine love for Reese. The best way Enola could put it would be...well, she acted like a refined version of a fangirl that finally got to be with her famous crush. So you can imagine how thrilled she was that Reese had graciously wanted to celebrate her birthday. He was kind like that.</p><p>But now, the day had come. Beatrice's party would be in full swing in less than an hour, and as Enola chatted with the fellow musicians, she had asked if she could play a few of them. They were mildly stunned as she accidentally let slip that she knew how to play four on a proficient level. They were more than happy to comply. She had even gotten the chance to play some music; she was writing the other day. And then they started messing around with music from really old bands of the past. And that's how she found herself half conducting and half performing 'X&amp;Y' by a band by the name of 'Coldplay' while she sang lead.</p><p>***<br/>
Enola hadn't expected anyone to be paying much attention to her while she messed around with a few instruments. The party was in full swing, so could you really blame her? Next thing you know-</p><p>"Oh, play for us!" Benny begged.</p><p> "Please, Enola, it's my birthday!" Beatrice echoed.</p><p> </p><p> "But they've already given you a—" </p><p>It didn't matter how she protested. Beatrice and Benny had already shushed the orchestra and made everyone come to the back of the room. Some girls fanned their dresses out and sat on the floor, while others pulled a few chairs toward the corner. Beatrice stood in the middle of the crowd, clutching her hands with excitement, as Lorica stood by, holding the crystal glass she had yet to take a sip from.<br/>
As the girls settled themselves, Enola mentally decided which instrument she'd have her fun with next. The sleek piano was seducing her, so she let it.<br/>
The orchestra of young men and women who had been playing walked over to support her, and the few waitstaff who had been buzzing about the room became still.<br/>
She took a deep breath and brought her hands to ready them to slide. She'd heard that Beatrice loved this song that was way before their time called "September Song" by an artist named Agnes Obel. Enola decided that she'd surprise her with a performance of it as her gift to Beatrice.</p><p>"For you," she said, looking at Beatrice. </p><p>Enola let her fingers hover above the keys for a moment, closed her eyes, and then let the music come.<br/>
For a while, there was no wicked Lorica, no secretly jealous girls lurking in the palace, no brothers trying to invade her thoughts. There wasn't anything but one perfect note stringing itself to the next in such a way they seemed afraid they might get lost in time without one another. But they did hold together, and as they floated on, this gift that was meant to be something for Beatrice became something for her too. </p><p>Enola played the song—as familiar as her father's voice or the smell of her room—for a few brief, beautiful moments and then let it come to its inevitable end. She gave the piano one last sweep across the keys and concluded the song.<br/>
Enola turned to find Beatrice, hoping she'd enjoyed her gift, but she didn't even see her face. Behind the crowd of girls, Reese had walked in. He was in a gray suit with a box under his arm for Beatrice. The girls were kindly applauding, but she couldn't register the sound. All she saw was that Reese wore a handsome, awestruck expression, which slowly turned into a smile, a smile for no one but her.<br/>
"Majesty," she said with a curtsy.<br/>
The other girls all clambered to their feet to greet Reese. In the midst of this, she heard a shocked squeal.<br/>
"Oh, no! Beatrice, I'm so sorry."<br/>
A few girls had gasped in the same direction, and as Beatrice turned Enola's way, she saw why. Her beautiful dress was stained down the front from Lorica's punch. It looked like Beatrice had been stabbed.<br/>
"I'm sorry, I just turned too fast. I didn't mean to, Beatrice. Let me help you." Lorica's tone probably sounded sincere to the average person, but she could see through the bullshit.<br/>
Beatrice covered her mouth as she started to cry, then ran from the room, which ended the party. To his credit, Reese went after her, though Enola really wished he had stayed.<br/>
Lorica was pleading her case to anyone who would listen, saying it was a complete accident. A girl named Dime was nodding, saying she saw the whole thing, but there were so many rolling eyes and sagging shoulders from the rest that her support was pointless. Enola quietly got up from the piano and went to leave.<br/>
Benny grabbed my arm. "Someone should do something about her."<br/>
If Lorica could move someone as lovely as Diana to violence (Oh, I didn't tell you? She's a timid girl that socked Lorica and got thrown out of the competition because of it), or think it was acceptable to try and take the dress off Enola's back, or make someone as good as Benny come close to anger, then she really was too much for the Selection.<br/>
Enola had to get that girl out of the palace. </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"I'm telling you, Reese, it wasn't an accident." We were in the garden again, passing the time until the Report. It had taken me a whole day to find the time to speak with him.<br/>
"But she looked mortified, and she was so apologetic," he countered. "How could it not have been an accident?"<br/>
The youngest Homes sighed.<br/>
"I'm telling you. I see Lorica every day, and that was her sneaky way of ruining Beatrice's moment in the spotlight. She's so competitive." </p><p>"Well, if she was trying to take my attention from Beatrice, she failed. I spent nearly an hour with the girl. Rather pleasant time I had, too."<br/>
Enola didn't want to hear about that. She knew that there was something small and tenuous between her and Reese, and she didn't want to deal with anything that might change it. Not until she figured out how she felt about it herself. </p><p> "Then what about Diana?" she asked.</p><p> "Who?"</p><p> "Diana Garner? She hit Lorica, and you kicked her out, remember? I know Diana had to have been provoked."</p><p> "Did you hear Lorica say something?" He sounded skeptical. </p><p>"Well . . . no. But I knew Diana, and I know Lorica. I'm telling you, Diana was not the type of person to head straight to violence. Lorica must have said something heartless to her for her to have reacted that way."</p><p> </p><p>"Enola, I'm aware that you spend more time with the girls than I do, but how well can you really know them? I know you like to hide in your room or the libraries. I daresay you're more familiar with your maids' personalities than any of the Selected." </p><p>He was probably right, but Enola wouldn't back down.</p><p> "That's not fair. I was right about Benita, wasn't I? Don't you think she's nice?" </p><p>He made a face. "Yes . . . she is nice, I suppose." </p><p>"Then why won't you believe me when I say that what Lorica did was a calculated move?" </p><p>"Enola, it's not that I think you're lying. I'm sure, to you, it seemed that way. But Lorica was sorry. And she's always been nothing but gracious with me." </p><p>"I'll bet she has," she muttered under my breath. </p><p>"That's enough," Reese said with a sigh. "I don't want to talk about the others right now." </p><p>"She tried to take my dress, Reese," she complained. </p><p>"I said I don't want to talk about her," he said fiercely. </p><p>That was all Enola was going to take. She huffed and lifted her arms in the air just to drop them with a thud against her legs. She was so frustrated she wanted to scream. </p><p>"If you're going to act this way, I'm going to find someone who does want my company." He walked off.</p><p>"Hey!" she called. </p><p>"No!" He turned back on me and spoke more forcefully than Enola had ever imagined he could.</p><p> "You forget yourself, Lady Enola. It would do you well to remember that I am the crown prince of the United Kingdom. For all intents and purposes, I am lord and master of this country and its realms, and I'll be damned if you think you can treat me like this in my own home. You don't have to agree with my decisions, but you will abide by them." </p><p>He turned and left, either not seeing or caring that she had tears in her eyes. </p><p>Enola didn't look his way through dinner, but it was difficult to do during the Report. She had caught him looking at her twice, and both times he tugged his ear. She didn't return the action. She didn't want to talk to him right now. She could only assume she'd be scolded more anyway, and she didn't need that.<br/>
She walked up to her room afterward, so upset with Reese she couldn't think clearly. Why wouldn't he listen to her? Did he think she was a liar? Even worse, did he believe Lorica was above lying?<br/>
She guessed that Reese was just a typical guy, and Lorica was a beautiful girl, and in the end, that would be what won out. For all his talks with her about wanting a soul mate, maybe all he wanted was a<br/>
bedmate. And if that was the kind of person he was, why was she even bothering with this? </p><p>Wait a minute. </p><p>Why did this hurt her so deeply? Was it because he made it look like he was questioning her honor? Or was it that he was more or less siding with Lorica of all people that screwed with her. Or maybe she had feeli-... No, she'd kill that thought just as quickly as it entered her head. She wasn't going to be delving into that right now, not when she was so upset.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Saturday, and Enola was supposed to go to the Women's </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Room, but she just couldn't stand it. She needed to think, and she knew that wouldn't happen in the endless chatter floating downstairs. So when her maids/ladies in waiting came, she told them she had a headache and would be staying in bed. Enola just sat across her windowsill, mindlessly playing melodies on her guitar as she looked out to the gardens. She probably shouldn't have, but she was hoping that she could maybe get a glimpse of the man that she could accept both vexed and enchanted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her maids were so helpful, bringing her food and cleaning the room as quietly as possible, that she almost felt bad for lying to them. She had to, though. She couldn't face the queen and the girls and possibly Reese while her mind was still brewing from their last argument. Maybe she should try and apologize? But she wouldn't be doing it for what she said to him. She didn't regret that; it was essentially </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said it that she felt sorry for, if anything. But that's just how she was. She couldn't change that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she couldn't help be a little bothered with the idea that she might have helped cause a little dent in the relationship she was forming with Reese. Whatever it was. She, at this point, had accepted that she had feelings for him. Perhaps that, along with the fact that he was dating a multitude of girls at once (one of them being the devil incarnate </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Lorica</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>), made it a little worse on her heart where Reese was involved. She was only just accepting these feelings considering she'd hardly ever experienced them before. Let alone in a situation like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes but did not sleep. Enola tried to continue to clear up just how she felt. Before she got very far, though, there was a knock at the door. She rolled over, catching Lillian's face as she silently asked if she should answer it. Enola sat up quickly, straightened her hair, and gave her a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She prayed that it wouldn't be Reese. Soon her maids were all stirring around her, trying to heal a sickness that wasn't even there. Her head didn't ache, but her heart did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little did she know that earlier on, as she played, Reese was at her door watching, listening, and admiring the girl he had grown crazy about. He mentally kicked himself for hurting her and fucking up a relationship that was weeks and subsequently a month or two in the making. What was worse was that he had been the one to make her shed a tear. He couldn't look at her and had to leave before he said something even stupider. He couldn't tell her how he felt about her because he was still under the impression that all she wanted to do was help him. As a...</span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>friend</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>. He grimaced at that word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he was happy that they'd formed what was akin to a "best friendship," it wasn't solely what he wanted. Because he knew that from the moment he properly met her that he was a goner. And getting to know her over time only hooked him permanently. Come on, a woman with her compassion, intelligence, skill, and beauty? Someone he could be vulnerable with? And one who isn't scared to be honest with someone who will be a future monarch? He wasn't stupid. He was taken with her, and he knew it. It pained him that she didn't seem to want anything else. But he knew he wouldn't push her. He didn't want her to feel forced to want him the way he wanted her. And he also knew he couldn't lay all his eggs in one basket. Reese needed to choose someone he could ensure would want him even though that someone might not be his ideal choice. The Prince also needed to make sure that the line of succession to the throne was secure. But it didn't stop him from yearning for Enola. He wasn't sure he ever would stop. And it scared him just a little because of how okay with that he was becoming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enola woke to a hand shaking on her shoulders from Lillian in the middle of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha—?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, miss, you have to get up!" Her voice was frantic, worn with terror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no. We have to get you to the basement; we're under attack." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enola's mind was groggy; She couldn't be sure she was hearing her right. But she noticed behind her that Lane was already crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're inside?" she asked in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lane's fearful wail was all the confirmation she needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What do we do?" she asked. A sudden adrenaline spike woke her up, and she jumped out of bed. Marie pushed her feet into shoes as soon as she was standing, and Lillian was putting a robe on her. All she could think was North or South? North or South? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a passage here in the corner. It'll take you straight to the holding room in the basement. The guards are there waiting. The royal family should already be there and most of the girls, too. Hurry, miss." Lillian pulled her out into the hallway and pushed on a section of the wall. It turned, like a hidden passage from some mystery novel. Sure enough, behind the wall, a stairwell awaited her. As she stood there, Tina bolted from her room and scurried down the passage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, let's go," she said. Lillian and Marie gaped at her. Lane was shaking to the point she could barely stand. "Let's go," she repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, miss. We go somewhere else. You have to hurry before they get here. Please!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enola knew they'd be injured at the best if they were found; at worst, they'd die. She couldn't bear them being hurt. Maybe she was a little cocky, but if Reese had gone out of his way to do everything he'd done thus far, perhaps they would matter to him if they mattered to her. Even if they were fighting. Maybe it was too much generosity to bank on, but she wasn't leaving them here. The fear made her move faster. Enola grabbed Lillian's arm and pushed her in. She stumbled and couldn't stop her as she grabbed Marie and Lane. "Move!" she told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They started walking, but Lillian was protesting the whole way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They won't let us in, miss! This place is just for the family... They'll just make us leave!" But Enola didn't care what she said. Whatever their hiding place was, there was no way it would be as safe as wherever the royal family was hiding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stairwell was lit every few yards, but even so, she nearly fell a few times in her haste to move. Her mind was blinded with worry. How far had the rebels penetrated before? Did they know these pathways to safety existed? Lane was half-paralyzed, and Enola tugged her down to keep them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't tell how long it took for them to reach the bottom, but the tiny pathway finally opened up to a man-made cavern. She could see other stairways and other girls, everyone running behind what looked to be a two-foot-thick door. We ran up to our safe place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for delivering this girl. You can leave," a guard said to her maids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! They're with me. They're staying," she said with authority. "Miss, they have their own places to be," he countered. "Fine. They don't go in; I don't go in. I'm sure Prince Reese will appreciate knowing that my absence is your doing. Let's go, ladies." she pulled on Marie and Lane's hands. Lillian was shocked into stillness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait! Wait! Fine, go inside. But if anyone has an issue with it, it's on your hands."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a problem," she said. She turned the girls and walked into the safe room with her head held high. There was a clamor of activity inside. Some girls were huddled together crying; others were in prayer. She saw the king and queen sitting alone, surrounded by more guards. Beside them, Reese was holding Elle's hand. She looked a little shaken but obviously felt calmer with him touching her. She looked at the royal family's position... so close to the door. Enola wondered if it was like a captain going down with his ship. They'd do everything to keep this place afloat, but if it went down, they'd be the first ones to drown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their little group saw her entrance and took in the company she was keeping. She took in the confused expressions on their faces, nodded once, and continued to walk with her head high. She figured so long as she looked sure of herself, no one would question her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took three more steps, and Silvia, the woman responsible for their etiquette classes and essentially molding them to become a possible future princess, walked up. She looked incredibly calm. This was all obviously old news for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Some help. Girls, you will immediately get to the water stores in the back and begin serving refreshments to the royal family and the ladies. Get going, now," she commanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Enola turned to Lillian and gave her her first real order. "Lillian, please take some refreshments to the king, queen, and prince and then come join me." she faced Silvia. "The rest can fend for themselves. They chose to leave their maids alone; they can get their own damn water. Mine will be sitting with me. Come, ladies." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew we were close enough to the royals that they would have heard her. In her quest to have a level of authority, she'd spoken a little too loudly. Ah, to hell with it. She didn't care if they thought she was rude. Lane was more frightened than most of the people in this room. She was trembling head to toe, and there was no way she'd have her serving people half her equal in goodness in her state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was all her years as a volunteer and an older cousin, but she just had to keep these girls safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We found a little space in the back of the room. Whoever usually kept this room ready must not have been prepared for the influx the Selection would cause because there weren't nearly enough chairs in here. But Enola saw the stores of food and water and could tell they would get them through months down here if the need arose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a funny little array of people. Obviously, several officials had been up working through the night, and they were still in suits. Reese himself was still dressed. But nearly all the girls were in their thin nightgowns, gowns that helped you sleep in the warmth of the rooms upstairs. Not all of them had been able to get a robe on in their haste to leave. She was even a little chilly under hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several girls had piled themselves toward the front of the room. Obviously, they'd be the first to die if someone got in the room. But if they didn't, think of all the time spent right in front of Reese! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few girls were closer to where she and her ladies were, and most of them were in a similar state to Lane—shaking, tearful, and petrified with worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian was serving while Enola pulled Lane under an arm, and Marie cuddled her from the other side. There wasn't anything to say about the room or the situation that was pleasant, so they stayed quite a while, listening to the clamor of the room. The jangle of voices reminded her of one of the first days here when they gave us makeovers. She closed her eyes and pictured that action with the sound in an attempt to make herself as calm as she appeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few jagged edges of conversation dulled away, an eerie hush fell over the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then you could hear it. Above us, people were fighting. She listened for the sound of bullets or anything that might tell her where this group was from. She found herself clutching the girls nearer to her as if they could protect one another from whatever would come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound went on for hours. The only stirring in our room was Reese dutifully walking around to check on each of the girls. When he got to our corner, only Lane was awake with me, and every once in a while, we'd have a quick conversation in breathed words, reading each other's lips. As Reese approached, he smiled at the pile of people leaning on Enola. In that moment, she could see no anger left from their argument, though she really wanted to resolve it. Instead, she saw his grateful smile, simply happy that she was okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you well?" he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. He looked at Lane and leaned across Enola to speak to her. She inhaled and tasted Reese's smell. He didn't smell like anything that could be bottled. Not like cinnamon or vanilla or even, Enola remembered quickly, like homemade soap. Reese had his own smell, a mix of chemicals that burned out from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you?" he asked Lane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She nodded, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Are you surprised to find yourself down here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at Lane, making light of what was an unimaginable situation. "No, Your Majesty. Not with her." Lane nodded in Enola's direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Reese turned to face me, and his face was incredibly close. She felt the heat in her cheeks. There were too many people pinning her down; she couldn't move. And too many people could see them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the moment passed quickly, and he turned back to Lane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know what you mean." Reese smiled again. He looked like he might say more, but then changed his mind and moved to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enola quickly grabbed his arm and whispered, "North or South?" "Do you remember the first national interview the selected had?" he breathed. Shocked, she nodded. These rebels were making their way northwest, burning crops and slaughtering people along the way. 'Intercept them,' he'd said as she recalled one of their past conversations. These rebels, these murderers, had been slowly coming for us all this time, and we couldn't stop them. They were killers. They were Southerners. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell no one." He left, moving on to Fiona, who was holding herself and wailing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enola practiced breathing slowly, trying to imagine ways she could escape if they got to them, but she was fooling herself. If the rebels managed to get down here, it was all over. There was nothing to do but wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The hours crept on. She had no idea what time it was, but people </span>
</p><p>
  <span>who had dozed off had woken up, and those of us who had powered through the time were starting to wilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound above us didn't end all at once, but it faded over the hours. Eventually, it was completely silent and stayed that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened as some guards left to investigate. More time passed as the palace was swept, and eventually, they returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ladies and gentlemen," one of the guards called, "the rebels have been subdued. We are asking that everyone please return to their rooms via the back stairs. There's quite a mess and scores of injured guards. It's better if you all bypass the main rooms and halls until they can be cleared. If you are a member of the Selection, please proceed to your room and stay there until further notice. I've spoken with the cooks, and food will be brought to you within the hour. I'm going to need all medical personnel to report with me to the hospital wing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, people stood and started moving like nothing had happened. Some people even looked bored. Except for the faces of people like Lane, it seemed everyone took the attack in stride as if it were to be expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enola's room had been ransacked. The mattress on the floor, dresses pulled out of the closet, the pictures of her family torn up on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't that she was afraid, though, to some extent, she was. 
 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enola just didn't like that an enemy had put their hands all over her things, had ruined them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took quite a while to set things right since they were all so tired. They managed, though. Lillian even found some tape so she could put her pictures back together. She sent her maids to bed the moment she got her tape. Lillian protested, but Enola wouldn't have any of it. Now that she'd found her ability to command, she wasn't afraid to use it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was alone, she let herself cry. The fear, even though it had mostly passed, still had a hold on her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We were in the great room in near silence, with only a low din. Reese stood up. The sudden movement made his chair screech in a way that drew our collective attention. As we all turned our faces toward him, he looked like he wished he could sit back down unnoticed. Realizing that wasn't an option, he spoke instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ladies," he said with a bow of his head. He looked genuinely pained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid that after yesterday's attack, I've been forced to seriously reconsider the operation of the Selection. As you know, three ladies asked to leave yesterday, and I obliged. I wouldn't want anyone here against their will. Furthermore, I don't feel comfortable keeping anyone in the palace, facing this constant threat of danger, when I feel confident that we don't have any sort of future together." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around the room, the confusion changed to a clear and unhappy understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not...," Tina whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Yes, he is," Enola replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Though it grieves me to do this, I have discussed the matter with my family and a few close advisers and have decided to go ahead and narrow the Selection down to the Elite. However, instead of ten, I've decided to send all but six of you home," Reese stated in a businesslike tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Six?" Beatrice gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "That's not fair," Tina breathed, already starting to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Enola looked around the room as the hum of complaints rose and fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorica braced herself as if she could fight for a spot. Cassie had closed her eyes and crossed her fingers, perhaps hoping that image would garner her some sympathy. Benita, who had recently admitted to her that she didn't care for Reese, looked incredibly tense. Why then did she appear to want to stay so badly? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't wish to draw this out unnecessarily, so only the following ladies will be staying. Lady Benita and Lady Beatrice." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benita breathed out a sigh of relief and put a hand to her chest. Beatrice did a happy, fidgety dance in her chair and looked at the girls around her, expecting us to be happy. And Enola was until she realized that two of the six spots were already gone. With a disagreement hanging between Reese and her, would he send her home? Did he not see any future with her? Did Enola want him to? What would she do if she had to go? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This whole time, the power had been in her hands as to when she would leave. She was abruptly aware of how important it was to her to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lady Nora and Lady Lorica," he continued, looking at them both in turn. Enola cringed at Lorica's name. He couldn't keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not Enola, right? She could hardly believe he was keeping Lorica at all. But was that a sign she was going? They'd fought about her very presence there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lady Elle," he said, and the room inhaled a breath, awaiting the final name. Enola realized Tina and herself were squeezing each other's hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Lady Enola." Reese looked over at her, and Enola felt every muscle in her body relax. Tina started bawling immediately, and she wasn't alone. Reese let out a long sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To everyone else, I'm incredibly sorry, but I hope you all trust me when I say that I meant this to be a good thing for you. I don't want to raise anyone's hopes for no reason and risk your life in the process. If anyone who is leaving wants to speak to me, I'll be in the library down the hall, and you may visit me as soon as you've finished eating." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reese walked out of the room as quickly as he could without running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enola would have assumed she meant next to nothing to Reese as well. So why would she be so tense about staying or going? And why would Reese want to keep her around? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before a second had passed, Emma and Wen were running after Reese, no doubt looking for an explanation. Some girls were in tears, obviously heartbroken, and it fell on those of us remaining to comfort them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unbearably awkward. Tina ended up swatting away Enola's hands and running out of the room. She hoped she wouldn't hold any bitter feelings against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People left within minutes, no longer hungry. She didn't linger herself, unable to handle the outpouring of emotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the morning was odd. Enola had never really had friends that she would miss. All the occupied rooms on the second floor were open, and girls scurried in and out, passing notes and gathering addresses. We cried together and laughed together, and by the afternoon, the palace had turned into a far more serious place than it was when we came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one was left in her little wing of the hall, so there was no sound of maids rushing to and fro, or of doors closing. Enola sat at her table, reading a book as her maids dusted. She wondered for the second time since she had gotten there if the palace always felt this lonely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a knock came at the door. Lillian rushed to get it, looking at Enola to make sure she was prepared for a visitor. She gave her a small nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Reese came into the room, Enola jumped to her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ladies," he said, looking to her maids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We meet again." They curtsied and giggled. He acknowledged them and turned his eyes to Enola. She hadn't realized how eager she was to see him. She stood by the table in a daze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do forgive me, but I need to speak with Lady Enola. Would you give us a moment?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was more curtsying and giggling, and Lillian asked—with a tone that implied near worship of the prince—if she could bring him anything. Reese declined, and they left them. He had his hands in his pockets. They were silent for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you might not keep me," she finally admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" he asked, sounding honestly confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Because we fought. Because everything between us is weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reese closed the distance between them slowly, choosing his words as he walked. When he finally reached her, he picked up her hands in his and explained everything. She tried to tame the flutters in her stomach at the contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First, let me say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." His voice was completely sincere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just that some of the committees and my father are already pressuring me in this, and I truly want to be able to make the decision for myself. It was frustrating to run into another situation where my opinion wasn't being taken seriously." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Another situation?" she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you've seen my choices. Benita is a favorite with the people, and that cannot be overlooked. Lorica is a very powerful young woman, and she comes from an excellent family to align ourselves with. Nora and Beatrice are charming girls, both very agreeable and favorites of some in my family. Elle happens to have relations in Asia. Since we're trying to end this damn war, that is something to take into consideration. I've been debated down and cornered from every side on this decision." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no explanation for Enola, and she almost didn't ask for it. She knew that they were friends first and that she had no political uses at all. But she needed to hear the words so she could make the decision for herself. She couldn't look him in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why am I still here?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was sure this was going to hurt. In the pit of her stomach, she was sure she was only still here because he was too good to break his promise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enola, I thought I'd made myself clear, and if not, I'd hoped my actions might have," Reese said calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a patient sigh and used his hand to nudge up her chin. When she was finally looking into his eyes, he confessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If this were a simpler matter, I'd have eliminated everyone else by now. I know how I feel about you. Maybe it's impulsive of me to think I could be so sure, but I'm certain I would be happy with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enola blushed. She could feel tears rising, but she blinked them away. The expression on his face was so adoring; she didn't want to miss it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "There are moments when I feel like you and I have broken down every last wall, and then others when I think you only want to stay for convenience. If I knew for sure that I, and I alone, was your motivation..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused and shook his head as if the end of his sentence was something he couldn't let himself want. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would I be wrong in saying that you're still unsure of me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Enola didn't want to hurt him, but she had to be honest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Then I have to hedge my bets. You may decide to leave, and I will let you go if you do. In the meantime, I have to find a wife. I'm trying to make the best decision I can within the boundaries I've been given, but please, don't doubt for a moment that I care for you. Deeply." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Reese?" she sniffed. "I'm sorry, forgive me-" she didn't get to finish her statement. He came even closer and started sweeping the tears off her face with his strong fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Forgive what? Our stupid little fight? It's already forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your feelings being a little slower than mine? I'm prepared to wait," he said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think there's anything you could do that I couldn't forgive. Need I remind you of the knee to my groin that one time?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help but laugh. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> done that in one of her judo sessions with him. Reese chuckled once, then became suddenly serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. "They were so fast this time." Reese's voice was full of an aggravated wonder at the talents of the rebels. Enola suddenly wondered how close to disaster she had come by trying to save her maids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm getting more and more worried, Enola. North or South, they're getting exceptionally determined. It seems they won't stop until they get what they want, and we haven't the faintest clue what it is." Reese looked confused and sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel like it's only a matter of time until they destroy someone important to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked into her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, you still have a choice in this. If you're afraid to stay, you should say so." He paused, thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or if you don't think you can love me at all, it would be kinder to tell me now. I'll let you go on your way, and we can part as friends." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enola was feeling a little bolder. So she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. Reese seemed both comforted and surprised by the gesture. It took only a second for him to wrap his arms securely around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Reese, I'm not completely sure what we are, but we're definitely more than friends." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh. With her head there against his chest, she could faintly make out the sound of his heart beating through his suit coat. It seemed to be rushing. His hand, gentle as ever, reached to cup her cheek. As she looked into his eyes, she felt that unnameable feeling that was growing between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two weeks later...</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen of England. I know that tonight is an exciting night for us all as the country gets to finally hear from the six remaining women in the Selection. Imagine that! We will also be talking with past selected ladies about their experiences with our beloved Prince while there. I can't begin to express how excited I am for you to meet and remeet them. I'm sure you will all agree that any one of these six amazing young ladies would be a wonderful leader and future princess." said Gavril. And then Reese smoothly interjected on cue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But before we get to that, I'd like to announce a new project I am working on that is of great importance to me. Having met these ladies, I've been exposed to the wide world outside our palace, a world that I rarely get to see. I've been told of its remarkable goodness and made aware of its unimaginable darkness. Through speaking to these women, I've embraced the importance of the masses outside these walls. I have been woken to the suffering of some of our less privileged public, and I intend to do something about it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It will be at least three months before we can set this up properly, but around the new year, there will be public assistance for food in every Province Services Office. Anyone that needs it may go there any evening for a free, nutritious meal. Please know that these women before you have all sacrificed some or all of their compensation to help fund this important program. And while this assistance may not be able to last forever, we will keep it running as long as we can." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enola kept trying to swallow up the gratitude, the awe, but a few tears leaked out. He listened to her when she went off on her rants and tangents on the imbalance between the privileged and the underprivileged. She was still aware enough of what was coming next to worry about her makeup but so appreciative that it was no longer the top priority.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I feel that no good leader can let the masses go unfed. Most of </span>
</p><p>
  <span>England is comprised of these underprivileged, and I feel we have overlooked these people far too long. And that is why I am moving forward and why I am asking others to join me. Nobility and those alike... the roads you drive on don't pave themselves. Your houses aren't cleaned by magic. Here is your opportunity to acknowledge that truth by donating at your local Province Services Office." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused. "By birth, you have been blessed, and it is time to acknowledge that blessing. I will have further updates as this project progresses, and I thank you all for your attention. But now, let's get to the real reason you all tuned in tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, once again, Mr. Gavril Fadaye!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a smattering of applause from everyone in the room, though it was apparent not everyone was as enthusiastic about Reese's announcement. For instance, the Queen Mother of the King was clapping but without excitement, though the Queen herself was radiant with pride. The advisers also seemed torn about whether or not this was a good idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much for that re-introduction, Your Majesty!" Gavril announced as he ran onto the set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well done! If this whole prince thing doesn't work out, you should consider a job in entertainment." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reese laughed out loud as he walked to his seat. The cameras were focused on Gavril now, but Enola watched Reese and his parents. She didn't understand why their reactions were mixed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"People of England, do we have a treat for you! This evening we'll be getting the inside scoop from each of these young women. We know you've been dying to meet them again and hear how things were coming along with our Prince Reese, so tonight... we're just going to ask! Let's get started with"—Gavril looked at his note cards—"Miss Lorica Billson of Cambridge!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lorica moved sinuously from her seat in the top row and down the steps. She actually kissed Gavril on both cheeks before she sat down. Her interview was predictable, and so was Cassie's. They tried to be sexy, bending forward a lot to get clear shots down their dresses. It looked fake. Enola watched their faces in the monitors as they kept looking over at Reese and winking. Every once in a while, like when Cassie tried to smoothly lick her lips, Benny and her made brief eye contact and then had to look away so we wouldn't laugh. Like her and the rest of those who weren't in the elite, she probably thought that this was a second chance to get back into the competition. And they were truly pulling out all the stops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Others were more composed. Tina's (nicknamed Tiny) voice matched her nickname, and she seemed to fold in on herself as the interview progressed. But Enola knew she was sweet and hoped that Reese would reconsider her even though she wasn't a great public speaker. Emma was poised, as was Benny, the main difference being that Benny's voice was so full of excitement and enthusiasm it flew higher and higher as she talked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavril asked a variety of questions, but there were two that seemed to pop up with everyone:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "What do you think of Prince Reese?" and" Are you the girl who yelled at him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn't looking forward to telling the country that she had chided the future king. Thank goodness that, as far as anyone knew, she'd behaved that way only once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Everyone was proud to say they weren't the girl who'd yelled at </span>
</p><p>
  <span>him. Then every single girl thought that Reese was nice. That was almost always the word: nice. Lorica said that he was handsome. Cassie said he was quietly powerful, which Enola thought sounded creepy. A few girls were asked if Reese had kissed them yet. They all blushed and said no. After the third or fourth no, Gavril turned on Reese. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haven't you kissed any of them yet?" he asked, shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They've only been here a little while! What kind of man do you think I am?" Reese replied. He said it lightheartedly but seemed to squirm in his seat a little. Enola wondered if he'd ever kissed anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha had just finished saying she was having a wonderful time, and then Gavril called her. The other girls applauded as she stood as we had for everyone. Enola gave Benny a nervous smile. She focused on her feet as she walked over, but once she got into the chair, she found it was easy to look right past Gavril's shoulder at Reese. He gave her a little wink as she picked up the microphone. She felt instantly calmer. She didn't have to win anyone over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enola shook Gavril's hand and sat down across from him. Up close, she could finally see the pin on his lapel. It obviously lost its detail through the camera, but now she saw that it wasn't just the lines and curls of a forte sign, but a small X was engraved in the middle, making the whole thing look almost like a star. It was beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enola Holmes. That's an interesting name you have there. Is there a story behind it?" Gavril asked.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed in relief. This was an easy one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, actually. Now, where to begin? Right, the first thing you need to know is that my mother named me Enola. She insisted on it, in fact! I know it's an unusual name, but my mother is rather a fan of word games. And Enola spelled backward reads, well,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Alone," Gavril, happy to have figured it out, interjected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes! She would continually tell me...You'll do very well on your own, Enola. And we were always together, even from the womb. So, the other half of that story is that I kicked a lot while my mom was pregnant with me. She said she had a fighter on her hands, and then when she had me...well, it's odd, but to her credit, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a fighter, whether she was helping me fight and become who I am or whether I was alone fighting my own battles. So all in all, she was right—and we've been fighting ever since." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enola left out the part that she had also taken off and left three years ago when she was sixteen. It didn't seem like the right time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavril laughed, and the audience applauded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She sounds like a feisty woman herself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is. I get a lot of my stubbornness from her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "So you're stubborn, then? Have a bit of a temper?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enola saw Reese covering his mouth with his hands, laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you have a temper, would you happen to be the one who yelled at our Prince?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Yes, it was me. And right now, my mother is probably in stitches." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reese called out to Gavril, "Get her to tell the whole story!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavril whipped his head back and forth quickly. "Oh! What's the whole story?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to glare at Reese, but the whole situation was so silly, it didn't quite work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got a little . . . claustrophobic the first night, and I was desperate to get outside. The guards wouldn't let me through the doors. I was actually about to faint in this one guard's arms, but Prince Reese was walking by and made them open the doors for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw," Gavril said, tilting his head to one side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and then he followed to make sure I was all right...But I was a little stressed out and frustrated as it was, so when he spoke to me, I basically ended up ranting and calling him a pric-...uh, something along the lines of being stuck-up and shallow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Gavril chuckled deeply at this. Enola looked past him to Reese, who </span>
</p><p>
  <span>was shaking with laughter. But the more embarrassing thing was that the king and Queen were laughing, too. She didn't turn to look at the girls, but she heard some of them giggling, too. Well, good. Maybe now they would finally stop seeing her as any sort of threat (though </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> Enola knew that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> was). Enola was just going to let them believe that she was only someone Reese found entertaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And he forgave you?" Gavril asked in a slightly more sober tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oddly enough." she shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, since the two of you are on good terms again, what sort of activities have you been doing together?" Gavril was back to business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We usually just go for walks around the garden. He knows I like it outside. And we talk." It sounded pathetic after what some of the other girls had said. Trips to the theater, going hunting, horseback riding—those were impressive next to her story. And that's </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>exactly</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> what she wanted, she realized. She left out the little adventures she and Reese had, including when they fenced or did archery. She was leaving those out of the conversation so that the target wouldn't be on her back. She realized that...she was starting to want to play because once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She played to win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Enola also suddenly understood why he had been speed dating over the last two weeks before he cut the Selection down to the elite. The girls needed something to tell Gavril, so he had to provide it. It still seemed weird that he hadn't mentioned any of it to her, but at least she knew why he had been away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That sounds very relaxing. Would you say the garden is your favorite thing about the palace?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. "Maybe. But the food is exquisite, so..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gavril laughed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "You are the last lady of no particularly lucrative means left in the competition, yes? Do you think that hurts your chances of becoming the princess?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The word sprang from her lips without thought. "No!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my! You do have a spirit there!" Gavril seemed pleased to have gotten such an enthusiastic response. "So you think you'll beat out all the others, then? Make it to the end?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enola thought better of herself. "No, no. It's not like that. I don't think I'm better than any of the other girls; they're all amazing. It's just...I don't think Reese would do that, just discount someone because of their class or where they're from." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard a collective gasp. She ran over the sentence in her head. It took her a minute to catch her mistake: Enola had called him Reese. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saying that to another girl behind closed doors was one thing, but to say his name without the word "Prince" in front of it was incredibly informal in public. And she’d just said it on live television. <br/>
Enola looked to see if Reese was angry. He had a calm smile on his face. So he wasn't mad...but she was embarrassed. She blushed fiercely. <br/>
"Ah, so it seems you really have gotten to know our prince. Tell me, what do you think of Reese?" <br/>
She had thought of several answers while she was waiting for her turn. She was going to make fun of his laugh or talk about the pet name he wanted his wife to call him. It seemed like the only way to save the situation was to get back the comedy. But as she lifted her eyes to make one of her comments, she saw Reese's face. </p><p>He really wanted to know. </p><p>And she couldn't poke fun at him, not when she had a chance to say what she'd really started to think now that he was more than her friend. She couldn't joke about the person who'd saved her from facing absolute misery at home, who fed her cousin's family boxes of sweets, who ran to her worried that she was hurt if she asked for him. <br/>
A month ago, she hadn't even looked at the TV and thought him a stiff, distant, boring person—someone she couldn't imagine anyone loving. But now, she had realized that he was worthy of having someone to love in his life. </p><p>"Reese Tewksbury is the epitome of all things good. He is going to be a phenomenal king. He lets girls who are supposed to be wearing dresses wear jeans and doesn't get mad when someone who doesn't know him clearly mislabels him." Enola gave Gavril a keen look, and he smiled. And behind him, Reese looked intrigued. </p><p>"Whoever he marries will be a lucky girl. And whatever happens to me, I will be honored to be his subject." <br/>
She saw Reese swallow, and she lowered her eyes. </p><p>"Enola Holmes, thank you so much." Gavril went to shake her hand. </p><p>She didn't hear what any of the girls said after her, though Enola stared at the two seats. That interview had become way more personal than she'd intended it to be. She couldn't bring herself to look at Reese. Instead, she sat there replaying her words again and again in her head. <br/>
The knock on her door came around ten. She flung it open, and Reese rolled his eyes. </p><p>"You really ought to have a maid in here at night."</p><p> "Reese! Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to call you that in front of everyone. It was so stupid." </p><p> "Do you think I'm mad at you?" he asked as he walked in and shut the door. </p><p>"Enola, you call me by my name so often, it was bound to slip out. I wish it had been in a slightly more private setting," he said with a sly smile, "but I don't hold that against you at all." </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> "Of course, really."</p><p> "Ugh! I felt like such an idiot tonight. I can't believe you made <br/>
me tell that story!" she slapped him on the side gently.</p><p> "That was the best part of the whole night! Mom was really amused. In her day, the girls were more reserved than even Tina, and here you are calling me shallow...she couldn't get over it." </p><p>Great. Now the Queen thought she was a misfit, too. They walked across my room and ended up on the balcony. There was a small, warm breeze blowing the scent of the thousands of flowers in the garden toward them. A full moon shone down on us, adding to the lights around the palace, and it gave Reese's face a mysterious glow. </p><p>"Well, I'm glad you're so amused," she said, running my fingers across the railing. </p><p>Reese hopped up to sit on the railing, looking very relaxed. "You're always amusing. Get used to it." </p><p>Hmm. He was almost being funny.</p><p> "So...about what you said...," he started tentatively. </p><p>"Which part? The part about me calling you names or fighting with my mom or saying food was my motivation?" she rolled her eyes. <br/>
 <br/>
He laughed once. "The part about me being good..."</p><p><br/>
 "Oh. What about it?" Those few sentences suddenly seemed more embarrassing than anything else she'd said. Enola ducked her head down and twisted a piece of her dress. </p><p>"I appreciate you making things look authentic, but you didn't need to go that far." </p><p>Her head snapped up. How could he think that? </p><p>"Reese, that wasn't for the sake of the show. If you had asked me two months ago what my honest opinion of you was, it would have been very different. But now I know you, and I know the truth, and you are everything I said you were. And more." </p><p>He was quiet, but there was a small smile on his face.</p><p> "Thank you," he finally said.</p><p> "Anytime."</p><p> Reese cleared his throat. "He'll be lucky, too." </p><p>He got down from his makeshift seat and walked to my side of the balcony. "Huh?" </p><p>"Your boyfriend. When he comes to his senses and begs you to take him back," Reese said matter-of-factly. </p><p>Enola had to laugh. No such thing would happen in her world. <br/>
"Again, Reese, there is no boyfriend. Or at least he's not my boyfriend anymore. And he made it pretty clear he was done with me."</p><p>"Not possible. He'll have seen you on TV by now and fallen for you all over again. Though, in my opinion, you're still much too good for the dog." </p><p>Reese spoke almost as if he was bored like he'd seen this happen a million times.</p><p> "Speaking of which!" he said a bit louder. "If you don't want me to be in love with you, you're going to have to stop looking so lovely. First thing tomorrow, I'm having your maids sew some potato sacks together for you." </p><p>She hit his arm. "Shut up, Reese." </p><p>"I'm not kidding. You're too beautiful for your own good. Once you leave, we'll have to send some of the guards with you. You'll never survive on your own, poor thing." He said all this with mock pity. </p><p>"I can't help it." she sighed. "One can never help being born into perfection." She fanned her face as if being so pretty was exhausting. </p><p>"No, I don't suppose you can help it." <br/>
She giggled. She didn't notice for a moment that Reese didn't seem to think it was funny. </p><p>Enola stared out at the garden and saw out of the corner of her eye that Reese was looking at her. His face was incredibly close to hers. When she turned to ask just what he was looking at, she was surprised to see that he was close enough to kiss her. <br/>
She was even more surprised when he did. <br/>
She pulled away quickly, taking a step. Reese stepped back as well. </p><p>"Sorry," he mumbled, blushing.</p><p> "What are you doing?" she asked in a shocked whisper. </p><p>"Sorry." He was slightly turned away, obviously embarrassed.</p><p> "Why did you do that?" she put her hand to her mouth. </p><p>"It's just...with what you said earlier, and then seeking me out yesterday...just the way you acted...I thought maybe your feelings had changed or grown. And I like you. I thought you could already tell. I can't hide that from you for shit, it seems." He turned to face her. "And...Oh, was it terrible? You don't look happy at all." </p><p>Enola tried to wipe whatever expression she had off her face. Reese looked mortified. </p><p>"I'm so sorry. I've never kissed anyone before. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm just...I'm sorry, Enola." He breathed a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his hair a few times, leaning against the railing. He was right though, she knew that from the conversation they'd had last time that she shared whatever feelings were between them. It was mutual. She was just a little stunned, is all.</p><p>She didn't expect it, but a warmth filled her.</p><p> He'd wanted his first kiss to be with her.</p><p> Enola thought about the Reese she knew now—the man full of <br/>
compliments, the man prepared to give her the winnings of a bet she lost, the man who forgave her when she hurt him emotionally—and discovered that she didn't mind that at all. </p><p>What was holding her back from being with Reese? Nothing more than her preconceived ideas of him, which were nothing close to who he was. <br/>
Enola stepped up to him and rubbed her hand across his forehead. </p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p> "I'm erasing that memory. I think we can do better."</p><p>She pulled her hand down and propped herself up beside him, facing toward her room. Reese didn't move...but he did smile. </p><p>"Enola, I don't think you can change history." All the same, his expression looked hopeful. </p><p> "Sure we can. Besides, who'd ever know about it but you and <br/>
me?"</p><p> Reese looked at her for a moment, clearly wondering if this was really okay. Slowly, she saw a cautious confidence creep into his face as he looked into her eyes. They stayed that way for a moment before she could remember just what she had said. </p><p>"One can never help being born into perfection," she whispered. </p><p>He came close, wrapping an arm around my waist so that they faced each other. It reminded her of that one time they were fencing. Though this time, she was more willing to succumb to the feelings that she was beginning to understand more. His nose tickled hers. He ran his fingers across her cheek so gently it seemed he was afraid she would break. </p><p>"No, I don't suppose you can," he breathed. </p><p>Reese lowered his lips to hers with his hand holding her face toward his and gave Enola the faintest whisper of a kiss. </p><p>Something about the tentativeness of it made her feel beautiful. Without a word, she could understand how excited he was to have this moment, but then afraid at the same time. And deeper than any of that, she sensed that he adored her. With his eyes, Reese asked for something they'd both agreed to wait on. She was glad he didn't want to wait anymore. Enola gave him a tiny nod, and he bridged the small gap between them, kissing her with unimaginable tenderness. </p><p>She felt a smile underneath his lips, and it lingered for a long time after. So this was what it felt like to be a lady.</p><p> After a moment, he pulled back and asked, "Was that better?" she could only nod. Reese looked like he was on the verge of doing a backflip. </p><p>There was a similar feeling in her chest. That was so unexpected. This was all too quick, too strange. Too amazing. The confusion must have shown on her face because Reese got serious. </p><p>"May I say something?"<br/>
 Enola nodded again.</p><p> "I know what you've gone through and that you're not exactly here under the normal circumstances. I know you think there are others here more suited for me and this life, and I wouldn't want you to rush into trying to be happy with any of this. I just...I just want to know if it's possible..." <br/>
It was a hard question to answer. Would Enola be willing to live a life she'd never wanted? Would she be willing to watch as he kindly tried to date the others to be sure he wasn't making a mistake? Would she be willing to take on the responsibility that he had as a prince? Would she be willing to love him? </p><p>"Yes, Reese," she whispered. "It's possible." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if you want more in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>